


Привычка начинать с нуля

by Marina_ri



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>песня появилась не сразу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привычка начинать с нуля

Песня появилась не сразу.  
Как и тотем, концепция отслеживания реальности, которую придумала Мол.  
Мол всегда смеялась, когда говорила Доминику:  
\- Тебе следует больше общаться с Артуром. Возможно, твои криминальные наклонности будут проявляться чуть меньше.  
Она считала Артура добропорядочным и честным.  
В то время Артур уже воровал для мелких фирмочек, рассчитывал на крупные заказы и напропалую трахался с Имсом. Во снах, в туалете кофейни, в отелях, в парках, в фойе театра посреди второго действия, в Джексонвилле – в маленькой квартирке Артура. У Имса квартиры не было.  
Артур думал про себя, что Имс всегда был вором, с рождения. Бездомным, из тех, что домом считают целые страны, чужие сны и: «Слушай, я останусь сегодня у тебя? Все равно ты не занят!»  
Они познакомились во сне милой девушки – частный заказ, ее мать требовала узнать, что скрывает несовершеннолетняя дочь. Артуру и так было стыдно, уши пылали, хотелось умыться, и он метался по сну, убегая от озабоченных проекций девчонки. Он впервые боялся умереть во сне.  
И тогда появился Имс.  
Артур врезался в него на входе в лабиринт, примитивный, как все, что он строил тогда. Впрочем, он искренне считал задание легким.  
\- Привет, дорогой, не так резво!  
Имс еще не носил усов, не зализывал волосы на бок, словно в насмешку над прической Артура, но уже тогда он терпко пах мускатным орехом, предпочитал широкие брюки и цветные рубашки.  
Артур выстрелил сразу, не задумываясь, сочтя ублюдка очередной озабоченной проекцией. После выстрела его выбросило из сна.  
Он вместе со стулом лежал на полу, рядом на кровати безмятежно спала Амалия (или Аманда, Артур вспомнил бы, если б залез в записи), а спиной к Артуру у окна стоял Имс.  
\- Ты выбросил меня? – потирая задницу, спросил Артур, поднимаясь.  
\- Ты пристрелил меня, – коротко и недовольно ответил Имс. – Кстати, я Имс.  
\- Отлично. Зачем ты выбросил меня?  
Имс повернулся, на его гнусной роже застыло выражение: «Ути-пути, обидели малышку!»  
Нихрена непонимающий Артур поднял стул и только тут увидел, что из чемодана выкручено не два, а три шнура.  
\- Кто ты, объясни.  
\- Ее мать наняла меня проверить тебя.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты глухой? Невзрачный перец во сне ее маленькой девочки… мало ли что может случиться?  
Это было феноменально. Феноменально глупо. Артур не обиделся ни на перца, ни на невзрачного, но заказчица ничего не перепутала? Кого за кем надо было отправлять следить?  
\- Паршиво работаешь!  
\- Херовый был лабиринт!  
Они посмотрели друг на друга, и Артур, не зная, что делать, протянул Имсу шнур.  
Возможно, ему только показалось, что это было уважительно, то, как Имс округлил губы порнушным «о».  
Они трахнулись первый раз через сорок минут сна возле сейфа с простыней. На простыне алело красное пятнышко крови, еще там были фотографии неопрятного парня лет тридцати, и тут вполне справился бы психоаналитик.  
Воздух сна был пропитан девичьим желанием, истомой, трахом, и Артур старательно забыл позднее, что начал первый.  
Потом оказалось, что он не представился, и когда Имс нашел его через полгода, оказалось, что тот не может привыкнуть к имени Артура.  
Кобб знал, как работает Артур, он прикрывал его. Возможно, Артур попробовал бы завязать, но чертов жулик Имс мог заниматься только незаконной деятельностью.  
Артур научился строить самые сложные и невероятные лабиринты, чтобы у них было время. Иногда проекции стреляли в процессе, и тогда приходилось просыпаться с мучительным болезненным стояком и заканчивать в реальности.  
Артур никогда раньше не сталкивался с работой Имитатора. Он мог наблюдать за перевоплощениями Имса сколько угодно времени, привыкнуть не было шанса.  
Пока они были как бы вместе, Артур переспал со всеми, с кем когда-либо хотел, но обломался или не решился. Нет, Имс не вытаскивал их из его головы, он просто умел быть любым.  
В день, когда Имс ушел, Артур решил, что жилеты – очень удобная и стильная одежда. Пуговицы, жестко держат форму.  
Имс сказал:  
\- Не. Это не для меня. Если я еще хоть полчаса посмотрю на твою рожу, я смогу изобразить только твой невыразительный интерфейс. Не сердись, золотце, работа прежде всего.  
Он так и сказал: интерфейс.  
Артур решил, что Имсу наскучило с ним трахаться. Тогда и появилась Песня.  
Все знали это дрожащее «Non! Rien de rien ...», но именно сейчас Артуру было важно ни о чем не жалеть, особенно во сне, работа – прежде всего. Кобб сказал:  
\- Потрясающая идея.  
И Мол придумала тотем.  
Артур позвонил Имсу только один раз, чтобы рассказать о тотемах.  
Имс выслушал его молча, иногда одобрительно цокая языком, а перед тем, как положить трубку, сказал:  
\- Я в Омдурмане.  
Артур кивнул частым гудкам.  
Через год, когда все ужасно грустно и бездарно сложилось, и Кобб возглавлял теперь каждую операцию, Имс прислал сообщение: «Эль-Губба». Еще через пару месяцев это было: «Где-то в Алжире». Потом «Этумби».  
Кобб, жарящийся на своей персональной сковородке, только однажды сфокусировался на красной игральной кости Артура и сказал:  
\- Удивительно, что он у тебя такой.  
Тогда Артур впервые потерял самообладание и тихо ответил себе под нос:  
\- Должны быть счеты?  
Кобб не услышал. Следующее дело он провернул без Артура. В это время Артур нашел Нэша и понял, как отвратительно он всегда строил. Впрочем, Кобб никогда не привлекал его Архитектором.  
Имс присылал свои города редко, слишком редко, но каждый раз Артур чувствовал себя связанным.  
Когда Доминик поехал за Имсом в Момбасу, Артур позволил себе сшить на заказ еще один жилет. 

 

***  
Это оказалось легче, чем думал Артур.  
Мистер Имс изменился, или это Артур изменился, он почти спокойно терпел издевки и насмешки. Несмотря на препоганейший характер, Имс оставался невероятно крутым профессионалом, и Артуру все еще нравилось смотреть, как он работает.  
Мстительно поместив Имса в центр связки из спящих людей, Артур совершенно успокоился и думал только о внедрении.  
В аэропорту он кивнул на прощание Коббу и незаметно для себя выдохнул горячий воздух. Кобб вне игры, и это, пожалуй, хорошо. С ним стало опаснее, чем с Имсом, плохой звоночек.  
Когда процесс сна становится работой, обычный сон превращается в недостижимую мечту. В самолете Артур выспался на сто лет вперед, но он очень хотел поспать. Без пережатых запястий, без чужих проекций.  
Он сам не заметил, как в том же аэропорту купил билет на Флориду.  
Квартира в Джексонвилле наверняка обветшала. Возможно, ее залило, и Артур найдет там заросли плесени.  
Было бы враньем не сказать самому себе: Артур знал, что он там найдет.  
\- Слушай, я останусь сегодня у тебя? Все равно ты не занят.  
\- Твою мать.  
\- О, занят?  
Артур снова начал это первым. Из страха, что Имс не начнет.  
Стало неприятным сюрпризом узнать, что Артур помнит каждую родинку, шрам, помнит, что у Имса неприлично волосатые яйца, помнит, как они каменеют и поджимаются, если правильно работать ртом. Помнит угол, наклон, захват. Помнит цвет его спермы. Помнит цвет своей.  
Помнит, что поганый рот Имса надо постоянно затыкать, чтобы из него не брызгал яд.  
\- Ого, сколько у тебя целибат, дорогуша?  
И Артур тыкался влажной головкой в улыбающиеся губы Имса, теряясь, не зная, зачем говорить.  
\- О да, вот так… вот так. Ты никогда не умел ебаться со вкусом. Не торопись, у тебя нет дел.  
И Артур обжигался о щетину, стремясь выпить всю ядовитую слюну изо рта Имса, облизывал крупные костяшки его пальцев, раздражался от того, что Имс теперь был ощутимо сильнее. 

«C'est payé, balayé, oublié  
Je me fous du passé!»

Меньше всего Артур хотел сейчас слышать это.  
И Имс прекращал юродствовать, и чуть недоверчиво подставлялся, и Артур больно кусал его пальцы, заставляя замирать и изламываться в пояснице.  
Однажды, работая в одиночку, Артур случайно построил часовую башню в виде члена Имса.  
Это был пиздец.  
Поэтому потом были только ступени и картины.  
От Имса пахло мускатным орехом и кофейным ликером, который он пил сейчас.  
Артур с тоской смотрел на разбросанные по полу вещи, и не мог придумать причины, чтобы одеться.  
\- Знаешь, как выбирают духи? – все, что вылетало изо рта Имса, априори становилось пошлостью.  
\- Знаю. Их нюхают.  
\- Пфф. Ну ясное дело. Между одним флаконом и другим обычно нюхают кофе.  
\- Точно.  
\- В зернах. Чтобы отбросить предыдущий запах, чтобы начать с нуля.  
\- Ясно.  
\- Для создания нового образа я должен выкинуть на помойку старый.  
Артур молчал. Жилет лежал к кровати ближе всего, очертания игральной кости в нагрудном кармане угадывались даже в полутьме комнаты.  
\- Почему ты, поганец такой, игнорировал мои приглашения?  
\- Игнорировал… что? Это… По-твоему, это были приглашения?!  
\- А ты думал – что это? Ты безнадежен, – Имс залпом допил ликер и потянулся за бутылкой.  
Они молчали так долго, что Артур успел забыть о кофе и духах.  
\- Невыразительный интерфейс. Как кофе между двумя запахами, – с нажимом сказал Имс и тоже вслед за Артуром посмотрел на выпирающие под тканью грани кубика.  
Артур не знал, где находится покерная фишка Имса.  
Поэтому он встал, повесил жилет на стул и принял решение не касаться своего тотема.  
В конце концов, он же хотел нормально выспаться?  
С Имсом всегда было здорово спать.


End file.
